The present invention relates to wheels and, more particularly, to non-pneumatic wheels for vehicles.
Until recently, conventional wheels for vehicles, such as automobiles, included an outer tire filled with air. These conventional wheels are commonly referred to as pneumatic wheels because they require air to function properly. A pneumatic wheel develops a “flat tire” when a foreign object punctures the outer tire, allowing the air to escape, rendering the wheel non-functional. Further, a sudden release of air when the vehicle is moving, known as a “blow-out,” can be hazardous because control of the vehicle can quickly be lost. Since vehicles do not operate properly with flat tires, flat tires require repair or replacement. There is a need for a practical high-performance airless or non-pneumatic wheels.
Within the last few years, several non-pneumatic wheel designs have surfaced. However, these designs have various limitations. For example, some non-pneumatic wheel designs are complex, usually having multiple parts moving relative to each other. The complexity of these designs makes manufacturing and maintenance difficult and costly. Further, some non-pneumatic wheel designs are noisier than pneumatic wheels during use.